


A night of happy tears and touches

by OlliverWay



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliverWay/pseuds/OlliverWay
Summary: My friend Shiri was okay with a fic about her. So naturally, smut.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

''Fuckin hell beautiful..'' Cole smiled and looked at Gabby, her beautiful eyes gazing up at him. Her beautiful mouth was currently licking and sucking his cock. ''Shiriii!~'' he cried and came in her mouth while she giggled and sputtered, semen dripping all over his legs.  
Obviously, her name was Gabby, but he called her Shiri, and she liked it ''Got enough for round 2?'' Shiri smiled. Cole nodded and picked her up by her thighs. She giggled that cute giggle and Cole felt her glistening, tight pussy wrap around his 6 inches while he leaned back and groaned. ''you okay?'' he asked hoarsly and shiri nodded while crying tears of joy. He fucked her and hugged her until he came. then he laid down and cuddled her smooth body. ''tomorrow? tie me up and choke me.'' Shiri ordered and Cole nodded. ''a'course beauty..'' he said in a husky voice.


	2. The ropes that bind us together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiri told me to write a pregnant short, and she likes choking.

''ohmygod...'' Shiri groaned ''thankssss...'' Cole giggled ''no problem'' Her tied up body and stretched tummy were a beautiful sight to him. He smiled deviously and spread her legs. ''Alright luv.. ready?'' Cole asked. She could only nod. He got down and slid a finger into her, opening her up before he fucked her ravenously. "oh beautiful.. im gonna fucking wreck you..'' He chuckled huskily and wrapped his hand around her neck, making her gag and moan, he fucked her for hours, dumping gallons of cum in her. it was 3 hours before he untied her and carried her whimpering body to bed. He rubbed her red wrists, sore pussy, an stretch belly while cooing to her..


End file.
